


Love Eternal

by LintheWriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Immortality, Immortals, One Night Stands, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Past Abuse, Romance, Twins, Vampire Bites, Vampires, vampire twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintheWriter/pseuds/LintheWriter
Summary: Lucien and Lyra were the vampire twins, they had stayed together for centuries. And while Lyra was content with short flings and one night stands, Lucien finds themself longing for something more long-term, even with the risk of outliving their potential partner.





	1. Breakfast of Sorrows

Lucien stared at the mirror. It had an aluminium backing instead of silver, but it was still strange that they could see their reflection. Sighing, they looked away and stared at the room. It was fairly nice but that wasn’t too surprising, it was a hotel room. Lyra had a room next door and they knew that their sister had someone with them. Lucien would have to wait for Lyra to visit them, they weren’t risking interrupting anything.

Turning back to the mirror, they reached for the small bag on makeup and started applied mascara. That was the only one they could be bothered with.

They needed to talk with their sister.

While the immortality they shared was nice, as they would never be alone, it didn’t mean that Lucien wasn’t lonely. Even with their lovers, and the strange immortality Oscar had, they longed for something more.

There was a knock on the room’s door and Lucien smiled as they stood. They unlocked the door and greeted Lyra with a smile.

“Did you enjoy your night?” they asked as they shut the door behind them and leant against it.  
“I did,” she said with a satisfied smile. “Didn’t sleep too much, not that it really bothers me.” While she always said that, Lucien knew that she would be more prone to arguing over petty things when she had slept less.  
“I want to talk to you about things like that, like over lovers,” said Lucien. Sometimes they had the same lovers. More often than not, they preferred separate people.

Lyra narrowed her eyes at Lucien as she sat on the edge of the bed but she didn’t say anything. Lucien stopped leaning against the door and walked over, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.  
“I know we’ve had many lovers, but I think I want something more.”  
“Something more?” she repeated, her eyebrows raised. Lyra had never been one for commitment. “Like what?”  
“A companion of sorts,” they said with a shrug. Whether it involved sex or not, it didn’t really bother them. They just wanted something more long-term and maybe romantic. “Maybe a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or something like that. Or maybe even a queer platonic partner. I’m not sure but… I want something more.”

“And why are you asking me?”  
“Because I always ask you,” they said without hesitating. They had stayed together through centuries and Lucien always asked their sister for her opinions. “I value what you think.”  
“Well if you want to get a partner, go and get one then.”  
“How?” they sighed, resting their chin on their hand.

Finding partners wasn’t done like it used to be. There was no interacting with other nobles at debutante balls or knowing someone because they were in the same class and lived in the same area.  
“Try looking for something serious on those dating sites,” said Lyra with a shrug. Though most of the meet ups with those were one night flings and hookups and Lucien wasn’t overly fond of the sites anyway. “Or I could introduce you to people at work or something one of the days.”  
“At work?” It would be a little strange to date one of their sister’s colleagues. But it was perhaps a starting point. They likely didn’t have much of a choice in being introduced to her newest colleagues if they knew their sister at all. And sometimes unfortunately, they did.

Lyra nodded as she stood up.  
“Yes,” she said, sounding confident in herself. Though, she usually was the more confident of the two. “I’ll see if you can join us for drinks on Friday after work and if they don’t mind, I’ll introduce you to a few of them.”  
Lucien smiled. “Thank you.” They supposed if it didn’t work out, they would at least have a few new acquaintances or friends. Dating sites were always an option, regardless of how little they liked them.

“Does anyone at work know about me?” they asked, lifting their head to follow their sister as they walked around the room, seemingly examining it.  
“Yes, I’ve mentioned you,” Lyra said as she strolled to the door.  
“How much?”  
“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Anyway, I have to go, I was just checking to make sure you were up. Ben is still in my room and I-”  
“I don’t need to know any more,” Lucien interrupted. “Go have fun or… whatever.” They shook their head. Unless they were with Oscar, that information was usually not something Lucien wanted to know about.  
“I will,” she said with a smirk on her lips before leaving their room to presumably head to their own.

When the door shut, the emptiness of the room just seemed to overwhelm them. Staring at the double bed, they decided to grab the card for their room, put on their shoes and head downstairs. Breakfast was still being served, if they were right, and maybe being around people would make the unbearable emptiness go away.

With a plate in hand, Lucien started piling food onto their plate. It was an all-you-can-eat type breakfast buffet. The smell of bacon and sausages alone made their mouth water. And the muffins were always delicious here, the sweet and rich taste of chocolate was always welcome, even if it wasn’t the healthiest to eat at breakfast.

They sat down at a table for two in the middle of the area. A family of four sat on their left, the daughter happily eating chocolate cereal while the son stabbed their fork into a sausage while rubbing his eye with his other hand. A few tables to his right was a couple who were happily chatting between mouthfuls of food.

Looking down at the plate of food, Lucien tried to mask the sadness that drowned them. In an attempt to find solace in one of their favourite treats, Lucien picked up one of the many chocolate chip muffins and bit into it. It didn’t work but maybe Lyra introducing them to some people at work would help.


	2. A Letter to Oscar

Once Lyra had said goodbye to her lover and most likely snack, they were free to leave and catch the train back to their home. The train ride passed quickly, even if it took over an hour. Lucien likes staring out at the different scenery. Unlike their sister, they liked seeing the different buildings in different states of disrepair. Architecture had changed so much over the last few centuries and it was fascinating to them. Though they still enjoyed the sighed of green fields and trees and farmer’s fields.

They were home in time for Lucien to watch the six o’clock news. They sat on the sofa, a cup of tea in hand.  
“I don’t know how you watch it,” said Lyra as she walked in and lay across the other sofa. “It’s depressing.”  
“But interesting,” said Lucien. Knowing where the world was and where it was going was useful. Especially if they wanted to avoid wars.

“I tried to call Oscar earlier,” she said with a hint of sadness. “He didn’t pick up again.”  
“He never does,” said Lucien. “He hasn’t changed the way we have.” Being stuck in one house meant he couldn’t be part of society and change as it did.  
“I know.” Lyra rested her head on her hand as she looked on the shelf at all of their DVDs. “Want to watch a movie later?”  
“I was thinking of writing to Oscar,” said Lucien. “But maybe.”

“Writing to him?” Lyra’s face scrunched up, she didn’t see the point of writing letters when instant messaging existed through phones and the internet.  
“Yes, he seems to be the only one who appreciates handwritten letters any more,” said Lucien. Besides, Oscar likely understood how they felt. Loneliness was common among immortals and Oscar seemed to have it the worst out of all of the ones Lucien knew. “And we haven’t visited him in a while, the least I can do is write.”

Lucien turned their attention from their sister to the news. Some celebrity had passed away the day before which was sad but Lucien had no idea who they were. As usual, politicians were arguing over some new law.  
Lucien sighed. “Fine, pick a movie, I’m going to get some paper.” They stood and Lyra beamed in the corner of their eye.

Lucien returned a few minutes later with some paper, a pen and a large hardback book on the American Civil War that they could lean on to write. They had been exploring Australia and New Zealand at the time and had completely missed it.

“What movie are you putting on?” they asked as they took the lid of their fountain pen. It made them feel a little nostalgic and they preferred them to ballpoint pens.  
“Interview with the Vampire.” They could hear the smirk in their sister’s voice.  
“Really?” they asked.  
“Yes, even if the vampires aren’t accurate, I like it,” she said as she put the DVD in the DVD player. Lucien just sighed and started writing their letter to Oscar.

_ Dear Oscar, _

_ I hope you are doing well despite the walls that keep you in the manor. I know Lyra and I haven’t visited in such a long time but we might visit soon. _

_ Lately, I’ve been struck with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Even with my sister around and as immortal as you and I, I struggle. I do not know how you deal with these tormenting feelings. Sometimes I feel as though I am the last person on earth, drowning with no one there to even know I will drown, even when I am in a crowd of people. _

_ Lyra has offered to introduce me to her work colleagues. She has worked with the local police as an IT person, something to do with fixing computers I think. I don’t really understand it too much but she seems to enjoy it. I think I understand how you feel about it now, while I understand the basics, it is moving far too fast for me to keep up with. _

_ Have you had any interesting visitors at the manor? Lyra saw it advertised online a few weeks ago, hopefully Florence is doing alright too. She’s rather lovely, so was her father. I know he was ill last time you wrote, I hope he is getting better, or at the very least isn’t getting worse. I do hope something interesting has happened, you must get so bored in that place. _

_ Anyway, I look forward to reading your reply soon. You seem to be one of the few people I know that appreciates handwritten letters now, especially in a time where texting and instant messaging exists. Still, there’s something charming and intimate about handwritten letters. I wish you all the best and hope that something interesting happens in that manor. _

_ Your friend,  
Lucien. _

They folded the piece of paper and watched the film for a while before leaving to find an envelope. They were sure they had some somewhere and they knew where the stamps were.

“Have you finished writing?” Lyra asked, looking over at their sibling. Lucien nodded and Lyra stood and lied next to him. “I know you’re lonely, Luce. I hope you find someone you like, if that’s what you’re after.”  
“I think it is,” they said. Lyra hummed and wrapped her arm around her sibling.  
“Can we cuddle?”  
“Lucien laughed. “Sure,” they said as they pulled their sister closer.

They had both long since stopped caring about what was considered normal for siblings to do, they were stuck being immortal forever, but together. It was nice having the company.  
“I’ll post the letter tomorrow,” they said.  
“Can I add in a little note?” asked Lyra.  
Lucien nodded. “Sure you can.” Lyra smiled and rested her head on her sibling’s shoulder.


	3. Steampunk

Lucien stirred the last few remaining cornflakes with their spoon. They had lost their appetite but knew it was good to eat normal food too. It meant that the blood cravings wouldn’t be as bad and they’d actually look a little less pale in the light. If they only relied on blood, they tended to look rather sickly and ill and it was generally not fun.

“So I’ve asked my work friends if you can come with us Friday night after work and they said that if one of us is going to be the designated driver then it’s fine, cause they all want to get drunk,” said Lyra as she continued texted on her phone.  
Lucien looked up from their cereal. “We can’t get drunk easily.”  
“I’ve tried telling them but they just said that it’s easier if one of us doesn’t drink. I think they’re hoping it’s you so if something happens, they can say it’s you instead of the alcohol,” said Lyra with a shrug. “I don’t know, do you mind being the designated driver?”

Lucien sighed but shrugged. “Sure. I’ll be the designated driver.”  
Lyra grinned and hugged Lucien who froze up at the unexpected hug. “Thanks, I’ll be designated driver next time.” They each had their own car but were insured to drive each other's cars anyway, since it was easier than dealing with the mess of not being insured if a car accident happened.

Being a designated driver wasn’t strictly necessary, since it took a lot more alcohol for them to get drunk. But it was out of reassurance for human friends, most of them felt a lot safer if they knew the driver hadn’t been drinking.

“Is it at the usual pub you drink at?” Lucien asked before eating the last of their breakfast.  
“The Crown? Yeah, why?” she asked.  
Lucien shrugged. “Nothing, just wondering.” Lucien wasn’t overly fond of the pub. It had the faint smell of a rotting corpse, but Lyra seemed to be the only other person to smell it and she thought it was simply gone off food hidden somewhere.  
“Oh, okay then,” said Lyra. She quickly returned to scrolling through her phone.

Lucien didn’t understand how she did it. Admittedly, they had done it at first but after a while it had gotten boring, and fairly repetitive, seeing the same photos, the same jokes. They didn’t understand how it was so fascinating. Lucien could admit that it was useful having a whole world’s worth of knowledge that was accessible with a few taps on a screen or a few clicks. It meant they could figure out whether something was true or not far quicker than they would have been able to before the internet, and for that they were grateful.

They stood and put the bowl on the side, next to the sink.  
“Do they think I’m a man or a woman?” they asked. That might make a difference to how they dress after Lyra goes to work.  
“Well, I haven’t said you’re either. I’ll see if I can figure out which one they think you are and I’ll message you.” Lucien nodded. That would be helpful.

“I’m probably going to dress sort of steampunk if you’re not going to mind?”  
“Why would I care?” asked Lyra. Lucien shrugged.  
“They’re your friends, I don’t know what impression you want me to give them.”  
“Um, you’re impression? I’m supposed to be introducing you so you can find someone you like.”  
Lucien hummed. “You have a point,” they admitted.

Still, if her friends was expecting them to show up in a dress then she could steer them more in the direction of masculine. Lucien preferred masculine, even if there was no longer as much of an advantage to presenting as such. There was still an advantage but it felt wrong now they could, and did, campaign for equal rights. Besides, they preferred to dress more masculine but they didn’t pretend to be a man, they weren’t one and they didn’t need to now.

Lucien liked their steampunk clothes with the hint of Victorian fashion. It wasn’t very accurate to the Victorian period from what they could remember, but it had been almost two centuries ago. Still, they liked the style. It made them feel a little more confident in themselves and their appearance.

They weren’t going to bother with the top hat but they were definitely wearing the brocade frock coat and the ruffled shirt. It had lacy cuffs that they adored and wished modern clothes had. Still, modern fashion was always changing. It changed every season instead of every year, or every few years. Lyra didn’t like it, she couldn’t stay up to date with fashion trends like she had done before.

The evening at the pub hadn’t interested them at first but now they found themselves more excited then Lucien had imagined they would be for one night out.


	4. Etsy

The pub had a cosy atmosphere, even though it was quite large. Lyra had headed there straight after work while Lucien had driven there, since they would be the designated driver. Lyra had texted them, informing them of where they sat: in the back corner near the never used fire exit.

There was four people at the table, Lyra, a dark-skinned woman with, in Lucien’s opinion, a beautiful afro, a woman with an obnoxiously bright pink dress and a man who still wore a shirt and tie, even though work had ended.

Lyra stood as she noticed them, waving them over and introducing them to their work friends. Lucien hadn’t really seen any of them in person.  
“This is Jesse. She’s Anna,” said Lyra as she gestured to the one with the nice hair. “And that’s Kara. This is my twin, Lucien.”

Twin was an easy was of introducing them without mentioning gender. Lyra had said that she’d try to tell them that Lucien wasn’t either gender so hopefully there wouldn’t be too much awkwardness. Lucien sat in the empty seat next to their sister and greeted everyone.

“So where do you work?”  
“Oh, I make art,” said Lucien. “And I do commissions too, sort of freelance work.” Being a vampire had strangely helped with that, since their mysterious deaths sometimes helped with increasing the price of their art. No one had seemed to notice the slight similarity in their art, nor the fact that when people did see the artist, they looked the same.

“Oh, really? How do you make a living off that?” asked Jesse as they adjusted their glasses.  
“I sell it to galleries, and sell it online and stuff.”  
“Oh, like Etsy?” asked Anna and Lucien nodded. Etsy was the site they used. “I like Etsy, there’s some really cool stuff on there.”  
“I don’t, it’s far too expensive,” said Kara as she scrunched up her face.  
“Well yeah, most of it isn’t mass produced,” said Anna, rolling her eyes. “They actually put effort in.” Lucien smiled, glad one of them could appreciate the effort that went into art. Lucien had sold their art for far too little too often when they considered how many hours had been put into it.

“Anyway,” said Lyra. “I’m getting this round, what are people having?” Once everyone had told her, she headed up to the bar to get the drinks. Lucien chatted with them, feeling mildly uncomfortable about Jesse’s questions about their sexuality. They didn’t know why the man needed to know what gender he was attracted to, it was weird.

Thankfully, Lyra called him over to help carry the drinks and when Jesse returned, the topic of conversation had turned to shopping. Anna was very eager to explain why they should try not to support some of the more popular brands because of their use of sweatshops. Lucien listened, agreeing with most of what she said. They had seen men exploited as slaves because of their skin colour and could do little to help at the time. But they could try to do something about exploitation now.

Lucien mostly enjoyed spending time with Lyra’s work friends. Jesse and Kara got a taxi together to split the cost of it while it was left to Lucien to drive Lyra and Anna home. Lyra, of course, wasn’t drunk but she had been drinking. Anna on the other hand, was definitely tipsy at the very least. She giggled as she put her seatbelt on. Both she and Lyra sat in the back of the car. Anna lived not too far away from them while the other two lived in the opposite direction.

When they reached Anna’s house, Lucien waited until they were sure Anna was inside her house and safe before they drove away and towards their home. They would both feel terrible if something had happened to her while she struggled to unlock her front door.

Lucien locked the door behind them and sighed as they leaned against the door. As much as it had been mostly fun to spend time with Lyra’s work friends, they were glad to be in the comfort and safety of their own home.


End file.
